<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kedilerden korkarsanız ne olur by rootknows (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363597">kedilerden korkarsanız ne olur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rootknows'>rootknows (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Türkçe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rootknows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sen yağmuru çok seven küçücük şey<br/>ben kendine geç kalan bir kadın<br/>beni sevmesen de görmesen de hayat sürerdi yine<br/>ama kendimi sevmezdim şimdiki kadar<br/>beni seçmesen de yok desen de ateş yanardı yine<br/>ama gülmeyi bilmezdim şimdiki kadar</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>highschool au galiba ve oh sehun tüm dünyadaki en uke erkek olsa da burada azıcık seme belirtileri gösteriyor olabilir-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kedilerden korkarsanız ne olur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her şey bir noktayla başlar. </p>
<p>On yedi yaşındayken ve bir şeylerin nasıl başladığı ya da bittiği zerre umrumda değilken duymuştum bunu. Kesinlikle sınıf ya da atölye olmayan ama tasarım atölyesi olarak adlandırılmış yerde ve hiç de temel tasarım adlı zımbırtıyı dinlemeyi düşünmediğim bir günde. Her şey bir noktayla başlıyordu. Küçücük ve zararsız bir noktayla. Her hikayenin bir noktası vardır ve bu hikayenin noktası aptal sarı saçları ve her şeyi bildiğini söyleyen gülümsemesiyle Oh Sehun'du. Her şeye geç kaldığını düşünse de bu hikayeye tam zamanında yetişmişti. Dediğim ya da aslında temel tasarım hocasının dediği gibi, her şey bir noktayla başlar. Oh Sehun bir noktaydı. O hiçbir öneminin olmadığını, koca bir hiç olduğunu düşünüyordu. Pek fazla yanılmazdı ama bunu düşünürken yanılıyordu. Çünkü kabul görmüş teoriye göre bütün evrenler bile küçücük bir noktaya sığmıştı bir kere. </p>
<p>Yine on yedi yaşındayken tüm günlerimi küresel ısınmanın ekolojik dengeyi nasıl da bozduğunu, nesli tükenen canlıları, nasıl başladığı bilinmeyen orman yangınlarını ve tartışma programları izlerken ülkenin geleceğini düşünüp üzülüyordum. Ha ha. Komik olmayan bir şaka. Eminim bu problemleri hayatının merkezine yerleştirip üzerine uzun uzun düşünen birileri vardır ama ben o birilerinden olacak kadar duyarlı biri olmadım hiçbir zaman. Küresel ısınma ya da ekolojik dengeyi ancak sınavlara çalışırken umursardım, neslinin tükenmesini umursayacağım tek canlı Do Kyungsoo'ydu (nesli tükendiğinde kıçıma bile kocaman harflerle KURTULDUK yazıp günlerce süren kutlamalarda mutluluktan tüm kasabaya ücretsiz kucak dansı vermek için tabii ki), ormanlarla bir problemim olmasa da onları ürkütücü buluyordum ve tek siyasi görüşüm ben ülkeyi hepsinden daha iyi yönetirim olsa da siyaset en az sosis kadar midemi bulandırıyordu. Ben de üzülüyordum, yemin ederim üzülüyordum, ama tüm gün değil. Bu arada, bunları söylediğim için vicdan azabı duyacak kadar boş vaktim de yok eğer merak ediyorsanız. Neyse. Daha önce yazılmış hiçbir duyarlı başrol gibi değildim kısacası. İşte bu yüzden ben değil Oh Sehun bu hikayenin noktası ve aynı zamanda pasparlak yıldızı. Hem benim gibi kedi gördüğü yerde arkasına bakmadan kaçmak yerine onu kucağına alıp başını bile okşayabiliyordu. Gerçekten fiyakalı bir başrol. </p>
<p>Nerede kalmıştık? (Burada biraz oyalandım çünkü neyden bahsettiğimi hatırlamak için üstteki paragrafı yeniden okumam gerekti.) Benim umursamaz ve duyarsız bir ergen olduğum kısımda kalmışız. Derin bir nefes alalım -çünkü zamanda yolculuk geçidine attığınız adım birkaç saniyeliğine nefesinizin kesilmesine ve midenizde yukarı yönlü hareketlenmelere neden olabilir- ve Sehun'la ikimizin henüz beş yaşında olduğu o anaokulu bahçesine dönelim. Sehun hatırlatana kadar bu anı geçmişte canımı yakan olayları gömdüğüm, ara ara tozlarını alsam da içini açmaya cesaret edemediğim zihnimdeki sandıklardan birinin içinde kaybolmuştu. Nasıl mümkün olabilir bilmiyorum ama Sehun hatırlamamı sağladıktan sonra o an gün geçtikçe netlik kazanmaya başladı. Bununla ilgili bir sürü psikolojik yorum olsa da, ki bunların çoğu hatırladığım şeyin aslında var olmadığını ve zihnimin bana karşı kirli oynayarak gerçekleşmemiş bir şeyi gerçekleşmiş gibi hatırlamama neden olduğunu söylese de buna inanmıyorum. O an gerçekten yaşandı. Sehun birçok şey olduğu gibi bir anı bulucuydu da çünkü. </p>
<p>Kasabamızın tek anaokulunda ve beş yaşında olduğumuz ekim ayındayız. Hepinizin geceleri uyumak için yatağınıza uzandığınızda aniden aklınıza gelen ve yüzünüzü yastığa gömüp aptallığınızdan dolayı kendinizi boğmak istemenize neden olan anılarınız vardır. İşte benim de böyle geçmişi hatırladıkça yanaklarımı yakan, odamda yalnız başıma olsam bile yerin dibine girmek istediğim ve 'ne bok yemeye yaptın bunu?' diye düşünmekten kendimi alamadığım zamanlar oluyordu. Bu en kötüsü olmasa da IQ puanının ve yaşının basamak sayısı aynı olan, bir şeyleri dramatize etmenin öncülerinden beş yaşındaki Kim Jongin de cevaplamak istemediği sorulardan kaçmanın yolunun arka bahçeden geçtiğine inanıyormuş. Bu yüzden Bayan Song onları oyun oynamaları için bahçeye çıkardığında diğer çocukların ona anne ve babasıyla ilgili cevap veremeyeceği sorular sormasını istemediğinden arka bahçeye gidip bir ağacın tepesine çıkıyormuş. Ve bir saat boyunca dolu gözlerle üzerinde onlarca kabartmalı ayıcık deseni bulunan saatini izleyerek içinden saniye sayıyormuş. Ha ha. Drama kraliçeliğinde beş yaşındaki Kim Jongin'le yarışabilecek tek kişi on yedi yaşında shounen ai yazan Kim Jongin olur. Kazanan yine ben olurum ve bu konuda kaybetsem bile ancak kendime karşı kaybederim yani. </p>
<p>Havanın çok soğuk olduğu ve yine beş yaşında olduğum bir gün Sunny Teyze'mle pastanenin mutfağında kahvaltı hazırlıyorduk. Teyzem içeri müşterilere bakmaya gittiğinde ben de sürekli miyavlayan kedinin sesinin nereden geldiğini anlamaya çalışıyordum. Tabii ki o an kedinin tam da arka kapımızın önünde olduğunu ve ben kapıyı sadece kafamı dışarı uzatabileceğim kadar araladığımda içeri girmek için üzerime atlayacağını bilmiyordum. Ama tam olarak bu olmuştu ve ben de korkudan tüm mahallede yankılanan çığlıklar atmaya başlamıştım. Sunny Teyze yetişmeseydi kedinin beni öldüreceğini sanıyordum. Artık kedilerin beni öldürmeyeceklerini bilsem de -bunu kabullenmem çok uzun zaman aldı- hala kedilerden hoşlanmıyorum. Bu yüzden buradan tüm kediseverlere seslenmek istiyorum: LÜTFEN KEDİ SEVMEMEK SUÇMUŞ VE KEDİLERDEN KORKMAK DÜNYA ÜZERİNDEKİ EN GARİP ŞEYMİŞ GİBİ DAVRANMAKTAN VAZGEÇİN. İNSANLARIN TRAVMALARI OLABİLİR. "ŞU MİNİCİK ŞEY NE YAPABİLİR Kİ SANA" DA HİÇ MANTIKLI BİR SAVUNMA DEĞİL AYRICA. Yine de gerçekten ve gerçekten kedi düşmanı değilim. Onlara zarar vermeyi de istemiyorum, aniden önüme atlayıp beni korkutmasınlar istiyorum sadece.</p>
<p>Fobiyle korku arasında bir yerlerde gezinen kedilerle ilişkimi de öğrendiğinize göre asıl anlatacağım kısma geçelim. Bir gün yine hiç kimseye çaktırmadan -belki de çakıyorlardı da umursamıyorlardı sadece- arka bahçeye tüyüp uzun araştırmalar sonucu en sağlam olduğuna karar verdiğim dalda gri bir kedinin oturduğunu görmüştüm. Üzerime atlayacağı konusunda ciddi korkularım olduğu için ağaca tırmanmak bir yana yaklaşamıyordum bile. Ama onu bir şekilde oradan kaldırmanın yollarını düşünüyordum çünkü her an arka bahçeye gelebilecek olan sınıf arkadaşlarım için açık hedeftim. Dakikalar geçti ne kedi yerinden kıpırdadı ne de ben ona yaklaşmaya cesaret edebildim. Sonra Oh Sehun geldi ki o zamanlar neredeyse omuzlarında olan parlak turuncu saçları ve burnundan yanaklarına dağılan açık kahverengi çilleriyle bir çizgi film karakteri gibi görünürdü. O yürürken çıkardığı sesleri duyup dönmüştüm ve yanıma gelene kadar hiçbir şey söylemeden kediyle ikisi arasında bakışlarımı dolaştırmıştım sadece. </p>
<p>"Korktuğunu biliyorum." Bu Oh Sehun'un bana söylediği ilk şeydi. Çenesini havaya dikip saçlarını savurarak bana doğru yürüdüğünü, ustaca ağaca tırmandığını ve kediyi montunun içine sıkıştırıp aşağı indiğini hatırlıyorum. Kollarının arasında bir kedi olduğu için gerilediğimde de "buradayım, korkmana gerek yok," demişti. Sonra da kediyi bahçenin dışına bırakıp tek kelime etmeden gitmişti. Şimdi düşününce vay be. Boyu bir metre falanken bile ukalaymış ve havalı pozlar kesiyormuş velet. Ama önemli olan bu değil. Önemli olan Sehun'un henüz beş yaşındayken bile korktuğumu bilmesi ve bana korkmamamı söylemesi.</p>
<p>Sonra da hayatımdan çıkması. Hah. Komik ama aynen böyle oldu. Bana korkmamamı, burada olduğunu söyledikten sonra birbirimizin hayatında figüranı oynadık. (Evet, evet, beş yaşındaki bir çocuğun sözlerine güvenmek benim hatamdı.) Yaklaşık on iki sene kadar. On yedi yaşındayız ve bu on yedi senenin içinde birbirimizin yanından öylece yürüyüp gittiğimiz kocaman on iki sene var. </p>
<p>On iki sene sonraysa lise hayatı birbirinin tıpatıp aynısı günlerden oluşan benim yine bütün sıradanlığıyla ilerleyeceğini düşündüğüm günlerden birinde hayatıma bodoslama bir dalış yaptı. Beni tehdit ederek. Şaka yapmıyorum, beni gerçekten tehdit etti. O zaman onu gerçekten öldürmek istemiş olsam da Oh Sehun'un canının hayatımın en güzel yıllarını on metrekarelik bir alanda geçirmeme değmeyeceğine karar verdim ve böylece hikayemiz başladı. Size anlatacağım upuzun bir hikaye olsa da bu şimdilik sadece Oh Sehun'un hayatıma nasıl girdiği, bir süreliğine nasıl çıktığı ve bir süre sonunda nasıl geri geldiğinin hikayesi. Kalanı için biraz beklemeniz ve her ihtimale karşı patlamış mısırlarınızın yanında biraz da peçete hazırlamanız gerekecek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>merhaba eğer hikayeyi okumak isterseniz bir süre kütüphanenizde ya da arşivinizde sessizce bekleyeceğini bilmeniz gerekir -tabii aniden silmeye karar vermezsem, ehe-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>